The NEW Shannon Moore Work Out Plan
by xxNeurotically Yoursxx
Summary: Thanks to Shannon's workout plan, Jay has never hated working out so much in her life. inspired by Kanye's Work Out Plan
1. Chapter 1

-1"Two hundred one…" There was a gasp for air. "Two hundred two." Another gasp for air. "Two hundred three…" Laying defeated on the floor, Jay looked up at her trainer, Shannon Moore.

"Keep going." Shannon said through a full mouth of pizza.

"I can't move. " Reznor whined.

Taking a deep breath- Shannon nudged the young girl with his foot. "C'mon you signed up for the Shannon Moore work out plan, now continue." He reminded her, the grease and sauce from his pizza- dripping on her chest.

"Shannon we've been going at it for five hours- I can't move." She pleaded with him. "Can I break for lunch, please?"

He gave into her pitiful pleas and allowed her to break for lunch, which was no longer than ten minutes.

A lonely stalk of celery laid on a plate that was on the table.

"Bon apetite." Shannon said dryly as he looked at the vegetable.

"Whats this?" Jay blinked.

"Lunch." Came out of Shannon's pizza eating mouth.

"I wouldn't call it that. Infact, I have no idea WHAT you call that." she pointed to it.

"Its celery."

"I know what it is but where is the rest of it?"

"That's it."

Jay stared at the vegetable in disgust. "At least supply me with some hot wing sauce."

"How about a twist of lemon?"

"How about a twist of I'll gauge your eyes out? Give me the goddamn wing sauce." She growled and was rewarded with a whack to the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Bad!" Shannon scolded her. "Eat it or else you won't be eating until dinner time."

"Goddamn it." Jay picked up the leafy vegetable before slowly placing it into her mouth and biting into it, chewing it with a disgusted face.

"After you finish lunch you're going on the treadmill for two and a half hours. Then the stairmaster for about another two hours. Then we'll call it a day." He instructed her.

After 'lunch' was over Jay sulked over to the treadmill and started it up. She grabbed her ipod from out her pockets and began running, searching for a song with a fast beat.

Jay wasn't sure why she signed up for the Shannon Moore Work Out Plan. Infact, she wasn't even sure how she heard of it. But there was one thing that she was sure of; she wasn't going to be able to make it through the remaining weeks.

"Jay."

"Jay."

The girl kept on running.

"JAY!"

Finally her attention was captured. She pulled an earphone from her ear.

"Since my conscience is telling me to take it easy on you, you can have the rest of the day off- Enjoy it kiddo."

Jay stepped off the treadmill and wiped the sweat off her face. She grabbed her Puma fitness bag and rushed out of Shannon's house.

--


	2. Chapter 2

-1"_Move your ass- go bezerk_." Shannon motivated his 'student'.

Jay stared at her trainer, sometimes he could say the stupidest things but turning her head, she continued working on the Stairmaster.

"Five more minutes." Shannon announced looking at his glow in the dark stopwatch, which he most likely got from a box of cocoa puffs.

"This is like Rocky; I shouldn't be working out like this." The dark haired girl puffed. The lactic acid was building up creating a burning, stinging, and tingling pain in her legs, which was almost unbearable.

"Three more minutes!" Shannon called out. "C'mon you can do it dude!" he cheered her on.

Sighing in defeat, Jay stepped off the machine- her calves were burning and her legs felt weak. "Sorry Shan but I couldn't finish it. I was about to collapse." She explained to him.

Shannon motioned for her to follow him and she did. He took her to the kitchen and there was a fresh green salad on the table.

"_Eat your salad- no dessert_." He told her and smirked.

Jay made a face at the salad but sat down in front of it. She picked up the fork and picked at the salad, eating mostly the lettuce.

"Here." The black and blonde haired man handed her a bottle of water.

Jay downed half the bottle of water and tossed it back to Shannon.

"Sit for a few minutes then meet me in the backyard. I've got a surprise for you." He told her and she nodded, wondering in her mind what the surprise was.

--

"Jay meet Big Daddy V." Shannon introduced the smaller girl to the very large man.

Jay looked up at big man, her mouth slightly open.

"He is going to be your sparring partner… Okay, I lied. You are going to have a match against him- not a REAL match but just enough to see what I need to train you for. Don't worry he's not going to hit you, he's just probably going to pick you up and throw you around or something like that, okay?" the small man looked at his student.

Jay's voice was caught in her back of her throat. She was too busy staring at Big Daddy V, she didn't mean to but she couldn't help but stare. Turning towards Shannon, her voice finally came out.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me shittin' myself."

Shannon stared at her without blinking.

"Let the match begin."

"But Shan-- I'm not training to be a wrestler… She-Shannon? SHANNON!?"

Shannon rolled out the ring, leaving the World's Largest Love Machine with The World's Biggest Smartass.

_ding ding _

"Wait, can we talk about this first?" Jay tried to reason with the large man. As he moved towards her, she moved towards the right side of the ring… Eventually it ended up with Jay running around the ring, screaming like a maniac while Big Daddy V chased after her.

Placing his hands over his face, Shannon shook his head and let out a deep breath.

--

"Jay?! What are you doing?!" Shannon's eyes went wide after he witnessed his student guzzle down an iced mocha latte.

"Shannon, I'm PMS'ing and there was no chocolate. Spare me the lecture." Jay responded, licking the whipped cream off the green straw.

"Get dressed and meet me in the basement."

Jay groaned but obeyed Shannon, going to the upstairs bathroom and changing into her black spandex leggings and a white tank top.

"What are we doing today, Shannon?" She pulled her hair back and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well after all _those mocha lattes- you've gotta' Pilates_." Shannon popped in a DVD and sat on the recliner that happened to be sitting on the corner of the basement.

"C'mon do it like you mean it!" He yelled from across the room, causing her to groan in frustration.

After the nightmare of what was the Pilates tape, Jay walked over to the treadmill. Pushing a few buttons to start it up. She hopped on the machine and began to run, running as fast as she could.

The sound of scotch tape ripping echoed in the room, when Jay opened her eyes she noticed the huge picture of Shannon that was on the wall in front of the treadmill. The distraction caused her to stumble on the treadmill, ultimately throwing her off and making her crash into the wall.

"Damn it, Shannon!" Jay groaned.

"My sexiness does that to people. " He responded, holding his hand out to help her up.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Well get back on the treadmill." He ordered her and she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

--

Over the course of the next six weeks, Shannon had been pushing Jay to the max. Everytime she would work out or eat, he would constantly be chanting.

"_That's right put in work, move your ass, and go bizerk. Eat your salad, no dessert. You'll get that man you deserve."_

Almost to the point where even Jay would chant it along with him. So it was no surprise when the weigh in came that she lost over fifty pounds! As much as she didn't want to admit it, the Shannon Moore Work Out Plan was really working for her.


End file.
